The Woman who Killed Noras
by Kaladelia Undomiel
Summary: This is Kalle telling her children of her life before she went on her adventure with the Cloak. If you had any questions I hope these answer them. Please R&R & I'll luv ya forever! I'm lame at summaries. Some fighting nothing to graphic.


_This is really lame. But oh well. No flames saying it's lame. And they're special babies but who cares this just something weird/crazy story that's been pulled from the depths of my imagination. Also might be some modern phrases in here, and there might be some misuse of grammar, no flaming in that b/c I've warned you, but anywho…_

**The Woman who Killed Noras**  
An autobiography of Kaladelia Undomiel  
By Kalle

"Tell us a story, Mamma," said my second child, Kelaborn. **(a/n spelled w/ a 'K' instead of 'C' a' purpose)**

"Yes, please," said my other child.

"Alright, I'll tell you the story before I became a hero, but only till your bedtime," I replied…

"I name you, Kaladelia Undomiel, to be heir to the throne of Gondor," thus the Priest named my brothers Elendil II, Boromir II, and me. Then he handed us back to our parents Aragorn and Arwen. We were triplets, and the first of many to come. When we were five we started some hand-to-hand combat.

"Ow, don't hit so hard Boromir, you almost broke my nose," I shouted!

"Well excuse me Kal, maybe you shouldn't get so close to me then!"

"Break it up you two. Kal is right, Boromir, you did step in closer when you punched," father resolved.

"Hey dad, I've got an idea, why don't we use dummies for practice?" Elendil inquired.

"Great idea bro," I responded, while still glaring daggers at Boromir.

When we turned fifteen, we were presented gifts from the royal family and friends for the "coming of age ceremony."

"Kaladelia Undomiel, from His Majesty the King of Gondor, Anduril Flame of the West, the sword that was broken. From Her Majesty the Queen of Gondor, one of her gorgeous pendants, from His Majesty Eomer the King of Rohan, the best mare he could find, and from the rulers of Ithilien, Faramir and Eowen, a picture painted of them with you, your family, and her family in Ithilien."

"Were you seriously given all those presents Mum?" asked my oldest child Alistria.

"Yes I was, now please be your respectful, little, nine year-old self, and let me continue! Now where was I? Oh yes, that August, Mithrandir came with a note that read:

_Dear Kaladelia, Elendil, and Boromir,_

_You are invited to Frodo and Bilbo Baggins's birthday party on September 23rd. Frodo will be one hundred two and Bilbo will be one hundred seventy eight. If you need transportation Gandalf Mithrandir will provide. You are also invited to the dinner party inside the big tent under the Melorn tree. _

_Sincerely,_

_Frodo Baggins_

_P.S. You can invite one other person to come along._

Of course, we'll go, Mithrandir." So we packed for a four month journey, and left a month later. We stopped at Rivendale for a day, to collect Bilbo Baggins, and say hi to Elrond my grandfather and Eladan and Elrohir, my uncles. When we arrived, at Baggend, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam came out to greet us. We were introduced to Sam's wife Rosy, and his kids who are Elanor, and Goldilocks. After that, we went to bed. The next day, we went down to the glade where the party was to be held. The festivities were absolutely superb. They had about a hundred fireworks fired off every hour. I helped to entertain the young hobbits by telling them stories about Gondor, Rivendell, and other far away places. Then a huge firework that twisted itself into a colossal Minas Tirith with people meandering around the seven levels. Then a booming voice rolled out of the flames, TIME FOR DINNER, EVERYONE WHO HAS A SPECIAL CARD PLEASE PROCEED TO THE TENT THAT IS SURROUNDING THE PARTY TREE! There were a lot of hobbits, Elendil, Boromir, me, and Gandalf the White, and my best friend Earendil which came out to be about two hundred eighty people or just two gross. The feast was simply superb! Until Frodo got up to speak, "Today we have four very delightfully new guests, Kaladelia, Elendil, Boromir, and Earendil, and they are all fifteen?"

"Do you have any other siblings," Bilbo wanted to know?

"Yes, there's Estal, and Ester who are twins and they are both twelve. The youngest and the only child born "single" is Aramorn and he is nine."

"Wow you have a big family, Kala-whatever –your-name-is," said a hobbit child.

"My name isn't Kala-whatever-your-name-is; it's Kaladelia, Faramir Took Oh yeah, by the way Pip, my father wants you to come back with us because your shirking your duties as a Guard of the Citadel." I scolded while at the same time holding back giggles at the indignity and surprise on both of the hobbits faces, and awe on Faramir's.

"Kal, how in all of Middle Earth, can you find enough breath to scold my son and tell me that King Aragorn is angry because of my shirking, all in the same breath?" Pippin inquired.

"I've no idea, Pippin."

"Oh come on sis stop being modest, you've been doing that to Boromir and me since we were four," Elendil said.

"I remember when you scolded me and Alistria, and then you sent us upstairs to clean our rooms all in the same breath," Kel said.

"Yes I know honey, now please let me continue! When I was sixteen I battled for fun, to see whose better, and money with Earendil, your Father…"

"Hey Earendil," I said brightly even though I was very nervous.

"Hey Kal, Why is Aramorn here." He said giving me and Aramorn a hug.

"Aramorn can be the referee and I can trust him not to tell anyone about this."

"The bet is twenty gold pieces, and no weapons. Just hands and feet." He looked at each of us as we nodded. "Get ready, fight," Aramorn said.

Whack! Smack! Trip! Crack!

"Owwww, don't break my arm, girl. We're just trying to see whose better, not kill each other!"

"I am not trying to kill you!" Five minutes later…

"I yield, I yield, here are the twenty gold pieces," Earendil cried.

About fifteen minutes later found us by the White Tree, talking as if nothing ever had happened. Then Earendil turned to me and asked, "Kal?" 

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me?" **(A/n I couldn't think of any other way for him to ask her and I those probably aren't the words that they would use back then but… Oh well.)**

I stared at him my mouth gaping, "You don't have to if you don't want," he said in a rush and starting to get up. I grabbed his arm making him sit back down, "Of course. I'll go out with you. I was just a little shocked." ...

"You were a really naughty girl Mum."

"Yes, now please stop interrupting me, or I'll send you to bed," I said, very exasperated with my children.

Over the years we trained harder and started to use Gandalf's virtual worlds. Those were fun, especially the one of Moria. I visited the Shire twice a year and I started to help out at the Houses of Healing, and teach a history class at night for the young and old. Then after Aramorn's fifteenth birthday, he, Eairy, and I started planning and packing, for Frodo's birthday party, Bilbo had died a few years earlier. On the day that we left-"

"Woe its way past your bed time! I'll finish the story tomorrow night," I exclaimed when I absently looked out the window.

* * *

I'm sorry for such a lame ending. This Story is kinda a lead into The Friends of the Cloak. I hope this might answer some questions but oh well. shrugs Please review! Also if you see any weird age differences, it's because I wrote this in seventh grade and I tried to change the ages so it was more believable but I might've missed some. Do you think I should change Elendil to Eldarion and find some reason as to why he was born second? 

Kalle


End file.
